[unreadable] This conference grant proposal requests partial support for the 2004 Gordon Research Conference on Computational Aspects of Bio-molecular NMR, to be held January 18-23 in Ventura, CA. The conference Chair is Ann McDermott (Columbia University), and the co-chair is Martin Blackledge (IBS, Grenoble). The purpose of this conference is to bring together scientists working at the forefront of biological NMR, to foster free exchange of cutting edge, pre-publication work and to establish directions for exploring computation to solve difficult problems in the field. Gordon Conferences provide a valuable means of disseminating information and ideas in a way that cannot be achieved through the usual channels of communication, that is, publications and presentations at large scientific meetings. This meeting is the third in what is intended to be biannual conference. Computation plays a crucial role in virtually every aspect of biological NMR, from data acquisition and analysis to structure determination and flexibility analysis. In order to reflect the full breadth of the field, a broad multinational representation of scientists engaged in both experiment and computation has been assembled. Central themes of the conference will be the interdependence of experiment theory and computation and the contributions that novel computations can make to advancement of the frontiers of bio-molecular NMR. Sessions will be devoted to new sources of structural and dynamical information, computer aided assignment, treatment of dynamic disorder and structural heterogeneity, intermolecular interactions and solving ever challenging structural targets by solution and solid-state NMR methods. [unreadable] [unreadable]